For Her
by HoNdeR
Summary: A three-shot story I wrote in honor of my girlfriend's sketches, which she made for me. A hug, a farewell, a love that never ends. And it all began with a drink and merry spirits.
1. A Hug

**_A/N: This story will be three-shot dedicated to my girlfriend, whom I love very dearly and only saw fit to change the three wonderful NaruHina sketches she made for me into a story. Each chapter represents a sketch, and this one was inspired by her pencil-made copy of a NaruHina picture featuring a 'Shippuden' Naruto hugging a 'Naruto' Hinata from behind with a grin on his face, while the drinks she holds drop from her hands and wind seems to suffle the leafs around them._**

**_So, please enjoy this little dedication of mine. Have fun =)  
_**

_**A Hug**_

Have I already said that she's beautiful? Well, not really like, beautiful, but she is really cute. She's too young to be called a beauty, but I have no doubt that she will grow to be just that one day. I hope I'll grow up some too, it's little fun being short after all…  
I'll be leaving the village in a few days, just so I can go away with that stupid pervert of a teacher to train abroad and see the world a little, maybe. Unless he holes us up in a basement and I keep working myself to the ground while he's off ogling women far younger than him… that wasn't far from the reality actually. I was scared of my own perception abilities sometimes.  
I wouldn't call myself the smarter of the lot, but I did have some damn intelligence in there, when it needed to be had. And right now, I, the smartest creature to ever grace Konoha from air, water or ground, now lied on top of the mess of rooftops that where the village's buildings, gazing off into the sky and wondering where these dark orange clouds faded off to when they reached the horizon. What lied beyond there, really?  
It is quite strange how I find myself wondering such philosophical questions, that in fact, didn't make much sense. Maybe I had read them in a book. Yeah, that had to be it.  
I mean, come on, Uzumaki Naruto, the most troublesome ninja to ever grace Konoha -didn't I say that already?- was here daydreaming where clouds went to sleep. I should ask Shikamaru, he had lots of experience with meaningless stuff like cloud watching… or tea serving… or hula dancing.  
I gazed down upon the streets, the citizens seeming to file in and out, across and beyond the streets like a bunch of busybody monkeys that didn't have trees to jump on and instead run around. The pattern seemed so mindless, so chaotic, every person down there having their very own unique schedule and route to take. Was really destiny guiding all that? Didn't the guy get headaches or something?  
Then my eyes spotted something that I didn't expect to see today, nor did I thought I'd be so glad to see in the first place. That mop of dark blue hair, shining an even darker color in the light of the sunset, and that pale like milk face gazing around in slight wonder and worry had my sight entranced the moment they were spotted. Did I mention her fluffy jacket? It made her look so cute, you just wanted to squeeze the daylights out of her! So huggable…  
Despite my without point thoughts though, Hyuuga Hinata did seem troubled over something, and that something seemed to lie within her two, small and pale hands. Where these drink cans? I squinted… orange juice? I loved orange juice!  
Without much thinking and most likely just my instincts taking over, I jumped down on the street while tracking her path, making sure to be there to intercept as naturally as I could.  
And by natural by my standards would be something like…  
"Hey! Hinata!" I yelled and probably even God up there heard me as half the street, along with a surprised pair of violet eyes, turned to look at me in wonder, disgust, fear, worry, and… well, surprise. But she was the only one with surprise. The others just looked like they were ready to puke at my very sight. Let them do so, it'd make my evening even better!  
"What's up?" I asked like there was no care in the world as she turned to look at me with nervous eyes. Hah, that blush made her pale cheeks flare up so cutely, even the worry in her eyes made them look more beautiful as her eyelashes gracefully swept to create the right expression. Was it strange that I found amusement in seeing her expressions and generally her in all? Nope, shouldn't be.  
"N-Naruto-kun, n-nice to m-meet you. How h-have you been d-doing?" she actually managed to say a full sentence in less than thirty seconds! That was a new record! I scratched it down a notepad quickly and then turned my attention back to her again, grinning broadly like a fool.  
"Ne, ne, are you gonna drink both of those?" I asked, and as if shot out of a trance generated by my presence (yeah, right), she looked first at me, as if not understanding my question, then turned to both drinks. The surprise in her face made me think that she believed they had just then magically appeared in her hands.  
When she managed to set her mind straight: "W-well, I intended to buy one but t-the shopk-keeper g-gave me two f-for s-some reason…" she said, a little suspicion dripping in her soft tone. It was really fun hearing Hinata talk, as when she colored her voice with something else than nervousness, her soft speech was like music, like, you could just hear her speak and you could doze off into a dreamland full of fluffy pillows and rest there, just sitting and enjoying the music her voice generated.  
When she was done stuttering her suspicions, I laughed loudly "Well, the great me has come to the rescue! I could drink one of them if you don't mind!" I said with a wide grin, which seemed to make her blush even harder. I had just realized we had walked to a park, away from the stares of the adults that wondered what was a heiress doing with scum like me. Psch.  
She turned away from me, probably contemplating my offer, or was just preparing to leave in a haste as she usually did when she was really, **really **embarrassed. For what reason, I could only guess.  
"M-Maybe I s-should…" oh, I was so _not _having that. With a grin that could probably split my face and my heart swelling with something that made me want to laugh my lungs out, I crept behind her and hugged her close.  
With a surprised yelp she crushed into my embrace, the cans flying off her hands as a strong wind came to rustle our hair and the many leafs that lied on the ground. I laughed heartily as she seemed to tremble in my arms, then somehow managed to melt into me. Her strong breathing told me she was still awake and hadn't passed out, for some reason.  
I looked over her shoulders, as I was already a little taller than her, and saw her eyes being cast into a daze, as if she was desperately trying to connect with the world once again. Slowly and with care, I led us to a bench and set her down, while she still tried to process if this was reality. Maybe this girl really was a loner, if a hug could make her react like that.  
With some evilness and a mood for jokes creeping in my veins, I swept the drinks of the ground and shook one of them hard. I sat down next to her and absentmindedly handed her one of the cans. As I set the drink on her neck, the cold seemed to snap her out of it. Seeing me next to her made her blush again, but she didn't scoot away, strangely to my pleasure. She just gratefully took the can off my hand with a small 'thank you'. Her timidity almost made me feel bad for the joke I was about to play on her.  
With eyes focused on her fingers as they were about to open the can and my own hands working on my own beverage, I was not prepared for what came next…  
As I opened my can, the liquids seemed to explode right into my oblivious face, soaking my hair and neck with orange juice. Sticky orange juice.  
With a worried yelp, Hinata set her drink down on the bench and looked at me. She brought her tiny fists before her mouth and began to giggle slowly, her eyes holding mirth and her expression one graced with a smile as she watched my comically sour expression at the prank I somehow managed to play on myself. Had I mentioned even her giggling sounded like music?  
The next thing that happened was completely unexpected. Hinata pulled a few wipes out of her pockets and began to carefully sweep the orange juice of my face and hair. Her touch was gentle and warm, as where her eyes as she focused on her task with a small smile.  
I couldn't help but feel grateful, I couldn't help but feel happy, that someone actually cared. Anyone else would have just laughed at me and then I'd have to go find some water to wash myself off on my own. Well, Hinata did laugh, but at least she held the decency to help.  
As I watched her smile, my eyes glued on her face, her pale features seemed so damn… cute, when not stressed by worry or nervousness. It was as if she was a canvas that waited for the right artist to feel it in with emotions, as if she held her true self for someone dear to her…  
Why did I feel like I wanted to be that dear one?  
She smiled down at me, blushing like fire burned under her cheeks  
"I think that's all, Naruto-kun." She said, magically without stutter. I grinned widely at her, feeling the urge to hug her again. Tightly.  
"Thank you, Hinata."

_At some other place in Konoha…_

"Dad, why did you have to give two drinks to that girl?" Ayame frowned at her father, not really understanding his reason. The man just smiled at her softly.  
"Well, that girl, as you put her Ayame, seems to have feelings for our dear Naruto… I just hope she'll get the courage to express them soon. The boy needs someone of his age to be there for him." Teuchi spoke and Ayame sighed, shaking her head, even as a small smile crept on her face.  
Teuchi nodded to himself, as he began to prepare for the evening shift of his shop.  
He was so glad he had decided to sell soft drinks in Ichiraku…

_**A/N: The first chapter is really small, so it will be adequately posted alongside the second one which is fairly bigger, but not large. The third chapter isn't in the works yet, but will soon be done as well.  
**_

_**And, to all who read my others fics, I'm terribly sorry that they're on hiatus at the moment, for I have minimal, if not any at all, time to write. Even this three shot couldn't be as big as I'd like it to be for I have little time to spend on it this year.**_

_**Yours,  
HoNdeR All MiGhTy  
**_


	2. A Farewell

_**A/N: The second chapter, as promised, was not long due, but don't expect the third one to come within the week, cause I'm planning it to be around a 10k of words, double this one's size. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as you have enjoyed the first one. Once again, this story is dedicated to my girlfriend and her sketching skills =) Did I mention that I don't own Naruto? I can't understand why disclaimers even exist, why write fanfiction when you have the real thing to shit with?**_

_**A Farewell**_

It was dark, with only the light of a pale moon to illuminate the earth. Tomorrow was the day that I would be leaving and would it be for weeks, months, or years, I honestly had no idea. Now, if one asked if I cared, then yes, I did care very much.

Because for the first time ever, my departure would mean that I'd leave something precious behind. I had no idea that things like these could hold you back, make your chest clench painfully, make your heart want to stay.

But I had made up my mind. I had talked about this to ero-sennin, since there where very few people I could openly confide to, and he surprisingly looked serious about it, no girl ogling, no notepad, no pencil scratching, only his eyes focused on me with what I could only decipher as worry and some sort of amusement.

I didn't ask him to let me stay. I knew he wouldn't like that, and it would be foolish on my part too, to miss such a great travel and to be trained by such a strong ninja. Who would pass training up anyway? In this profession, training meant survival, it meant staying alive. And I wanted to live, live because I had a purpose, and because it felt like there actually was something worth living for, something that was waiting for me at the end of the road. And I wanted to find it. I… didn't want to be alone anymore…

It would be my last night here, as early in the morning I would be gone. It was also the last hours we could spend together. How had it all felt so natural, so easy and just… smooth. Just a few days ago she would hardly look at me in the eyes, let alone talk to me normally. And so here I was, waiting at our usual spot, at the part we had chatted and became closer friends three moons back. It felt so nice, to expect and to be expected from someone, to have a smile waiting for you and have a smile to give back… I had quickly realized that she was a hurried talker when she spoke and, thankfully, it was actually funny, especially when she didn't stutter, because her tongue didn't get messed in her speed. It was the opposite with me, for no one understood me when I run my mouth.

She had gently… forced me to speak slowly. It was a totally new experience for me. I came to realize on that day that I spoke quickly just to catch up with peoples' attention span. If I didn't say what I wanted to say fast enough, people would turn away from me before I had the chance to finish. So, I simply thought I should just speed up.

But that was not the case with her. She could wait for me, she could listen, she could actually understand! I was so happy over that little, silly fact, which held so much meaning to me though. The only people who were like that were Iruka-sensei, our lost Sandaime and, at rare times, Jiraiya. Who, actually, were less than few. Hinata felt closer to me, just hearing me rant without adding some wise piece of advice or critique. She was just there, for me, just there to hear my problems, worries and stupid jokes without complaint. That's what I liked most about her, the fact that she was there for me, in a world that I always thought I'd traverse alone, no matter what.

But her care had shown me that I didn't have to be alone, that there actually where people out there to whom I could actually talk to. She was the first one I discovered and to eternity I would be grateful for that.  
Hinata, when she didn't stutter, run away or faint in my presence, was my beacon. Talking to her felt nice and safe, as if I knew she wouldn't betray me, her smile made the sun seem to shine more brightly and my breath get stuck in my throat, her voice soothed my darkness away and cleared my thoughts…

She was my sunlit place. My light.

Ero-sennin had laughed and told me I was in love. I gaped at him and screamed that I liked Sakura-chan, but he just dismissed me and laughed more. I humphed and turned away from him, prepared to stalk off, yet he stopped me short with a hand on my shoulder.

"Heh, just remember brat, and these are words from a professional! Don't love him that asks you, but love him that **loves **you." He said, and I didn't understand his words at first.  
"What do you mean?" I asked a little reluctantly. He just grinned.  
"Real love is selfless kid. Anything other than that is passion." He answered and then forced me back to training, ending the conversation.

I chewed on that idea, pondering on my feelings. Even if I did have feelings for Hinata, did that mean I should tell her? Was that my best option or not? I would be gone soon for Kami knows how long, so was letting her know what I felt a wise decision? I had no idea how it would be if she knew my feelings and I was far off training. Would it hurt? Would it be ok? I felt so lost all of a sudden… and all this seemed scarier than any battle I had been into, for now I just had no idea what I was dealing with. And why were all these crossing my mind? Her friendship was not a given, her love was not a given, how could I contemplate on all these when I didn't even know her feelings? She could just be viewing me as a friend, or something even less…

Whatever thoughts I had flew off the window the moment she stepped within my eyesight, her expression perplexed and her eyes searching frantically around. I chuckled to myself, thinking she might have been looking for me with all these vigor, which actually did make me a little happy. It is always nice, I discovered, to have someone show you that they cared, for no matter how big or small the gesture, it always made you happy.

"Over here silly." I spoke, jumping out of the shadows of the tree I was perched on. Surprise and fear shot into her for a quick moment, before relief seemed to wash all these away, a small smile gracing her pink lips.  
"Y-you scared me, Naruto-kun." She said and I laughed, scratching the back of my head.  
"Sorry, sorry, it's just so irresistible to prank you a little." A grin wide enough to break my face surged on, and I bent forward, snaking my arms around her in a hug. She trembled a little, in what I couldn't know, before she returned the gesture.

It had been our routine, a silly one I guess, but still a routine. From the day I hugged her to today, a hug was our own way of greeting, and probably the reason as to why she felt just a little more comfortable with me. As for me, I liked hugging her, no, I _loved _hugging her. The warmth and the feel of another person close to you, the gentleness and softness of her hands, her heart pounding next to mine…  
It was a new and amazing experience for me. It made me think what was lost to me in all these years, what I had found now and how amazing it was. Hinata was amazing. I can't even understand why I hadn't found her sooner, so that we could have had some more time together, so I could feel her warmth just a little more…

But I had to be content with what I had now. I had to cling to these feelings, cherish them, for when I came back she might not even remember these days. So, I figured, in my at rare times crafty young mind, that I should simply leave an impression that was irreversible, something she wouldn't and couldn't forget, no matter the time that I would be away.  
Sadly, only a few stupid options had crossed my mind.

And there we sat, on that bench, sipping on drinks she brought after we ate the cup ramen I had with me. Hinata found out that she really liked them, to my pleasure. When she asked who had cooked these, I laughed a lot, trying to explain to a rich heiress how poor people had to survive on canned food. Her wide eyes of surprise and the slacking of her jaw where priceless pictures.  
Talking to her always was easy. Talking to her felt right, as if my biggest secrets would be safe with her…  
And as we talked, another familiar face came up the corner…

**Hinata's PoV**

Naruto-kun was… an open person. He always seemed to be one, an energetic boy that would jump in for an adventure, one that would give anything for those he loved. He put others before him, when he thought that these others mattered. He was a good person, a selfless one, my personal hero… and our future Hokage one day. I believed in him, who wouldn't? The mirth in those sky blue orbs, that grin that could shine in the darkness, his sun-touched blonde hair…

I loved everything about him. Even his voice. Yes, that voice full of energy and hope was what I aspired for. I saw my other half in him, the part of me that was missing. I knew very well that I wouldn't have gone far enough without him, without his courage and determination, that slowly became mine as well…

"Show him, Hinata! Beat the crap out of him!" He had encouraged me on that day, in the pre-finals of the Chuunin exams. No one, not even once, not in all my years of training, fighting and sparring, had cheered for me, supported me so openly. Even Kiba and Shino, my own teammates, would stand in saddened silence as I lost in a fight, without hope…  
But Naruto was different. He believe , he was a true believer of hope, a bright beacon of it, in his smile, his anger, his rage, his sadness, Naruto never lost hope. Hope that things could change, that they could be better. His smile was hope.

And his smile saved me…

As we sat there, chatting with each other, a familiar face came up the corner. One that always made me sad to see, that I liked and disliked at the same time.  
It was Sakura-san.

"Hey, Naruto! Hinata-san! How's it going?" She asked with a smile as she came up to us. Naruto grinned at her and I couldn't help the pang of jealously that churned in my stomach, the pain in my heart, for he so easily , as if I didn't really matter, as if my existence was dull, turned his back on me to talk to the girl he liked.  
"It's been a hasty day, huh?"  
"Yeah, Tsunade-sama is a real slave-driver!"

The cheerful way they spoke with each other, even their shared grins, weren't what hurt me. It was the fact that I was ignored. I felt that the bond I had made with Naruto-kun in the past few days was nothing, as if this bond was my own selfish illusion, and when he was gone tomorrow, I would be just a memory that would fade away in a few days, I would be nothing…

"So, you think it's okay to…"  
"Nah, that would be stupid, but funny!"  
"Really?"  
Don't ignore me…  
"You fool! Chakra isn't meant to be used like that!"  
"At least I can try!"  
Don't forget me…  
"Flushing the toilet with chakra is a reaaally good idea."  
"Suiton, Sakura-chan!"  
I'm here too…  
"Maybe a dragon?"  
"Shouldn't you be home at such a time?"  
Please, Naruto… it hurts… it hurts to think that you aren't something, it hurts to be lost… I've been ignored from nearly everyone… please, not you too…  
"You're right, I should be going. See ya, Naruto!"

My hands, shaking, reached out. I trembled, my voice felt stuck in my throat, my feet numb and my eyes wet with tears. He… he meant everything to me. And.. after all these moments, all these hours we had shared, to be ignored felt so… so… it just hurt so much, Naruto. Yes, it was stupid, but it hurt. You seemed to forget that I existed as you sighed at her departure, I seemed to be nothing, as you focused on her back, not even glancing towards me. And you spoke so openly to me in the past you days, talked to me so happily, laughed with me so merrily… and in one, dreadful minute, you made it all seem like a joke, a delusion. Was this all that I meant to you? Was I just a friend for you to pass time with? You loved your friends, I knew that… But, I can't be just a friend, I can't stand being treated as just a friend, not when it hurt so much…  
I circled my shaking hands around him, hugging him as close as I could, feeling the slight surprise in his body, his warmth in the cool night… I sniffed, tears threatening to fall. I took in his scent, spicy and soothing… it eased the pain in my heart, it helped me relax, it made me… happy.

"Hinata?" his voice held concern, concern for me. Please tell me you're not pretending, show me that you actually care…  
"What's up silly?" I didn't find the capacity to be embarrassed. The pain inside me churned like a fire, burning away my stupid shy habits. I wanted him to care, I didn't want him to forget me, I didn't want to lose him when he stepped out of Konoha tomorrow…  
Naruto was my lifeline, the reason I could still keep going. It felt as if without him, this life would have no more meaning than that of a slave, one that has to survive through the torture of loneliness, weakness and withdrawal without any ray of light to cling on.

I didn't want to be like that. I didn't want to lose him.

"It's… It's just t-that, I… I c-can't…" a sob escaped me, one I had hoped to keep to myself. But, my efforts seemed to be in vain as my body didn't obey me one bit, my eyes stinging with tears and my heart clenching painfully, almost suffocating.  
"Hinata?" his blue eyes were full of worry… was he worrying about me? That made my face smile, but still be wet with tears. It felt so strange, crying and smiling at the same time, as if bidding farewell something loved and cherished…

Lowering my eyes to his torso, not even I believed that the following words left my mouth. The moment felt so unreal.

"I… I don't want you to go…" I whispered, and I heard him inhale a sharp breath. I didn't dare look at him in the eye, I didn't want to see the dilemma in them… I didn't want him to chose.  
"B-But… y-you have to go… it's such a r-rare chance and…" he put a finger on my lips, a warm, soft and rough at the same time finger. It felt strangely nice. With his pointer silencing me, he used the rest of his fingers to raise my head, forcing me to look at his face.  
He had a look of determination on his face. A look that was him and only him, that flame in his eyes that was his soul and everything. It was Naruto.  
"Don't be stupid, Hinata-chan…" he said, the flame becoming a cozy fire as he smiled at me, not grinned, but smiled, a gentle, soothing gesture.

"I don't want to go either. You're so much fun to hang around with and it's so comfortable and easy to talk to you, trust you, be with you. It's something that I never had with anyone and I feel bad to leave it behind so soon." He spoke, his gentle smile never fading. I opened my mouth to intercept his monologue but he silenced me again with a finger. I had the urge to bite that finger. Tenderly, of course.

"But… I'm not really leaving it behind. 'Cause I'll be back before you know it! And then, we can hang around as much as we want!" his smile was replaced with a wide grin, which made me smile, smile widely, as the moisture in my eyes began to dry and his hand fell from my chin to my shoulder. He laughed and pulled me into him, letting me feel all his warmth…  
"Don't be stupid, Hinata-chan… we'll be together again someday, right?" he said, caressing my back. I barely had the energy inside me to hmm in approval, feeling like I was melting into him. It was just so… relaxing. I never knew I liked being stroked there that much. I hadn't been stroked since I was a very little girl…  
"How can you know that…?" I spoke, doubting him, even though a large part of me wanted to believe in his words. But, the ninja world was so full of pain and dangers, how could I ever be sure that he would be alright out there?

"Because… it's a promise." He grinned widely at me, stroking me more rapidly, with even more assurance and affection.  
"I promise you, Hinata-chan, that I'll be back before you know it! And then, we'll spent all the time we want together!" his grin and mirth where contagious, as I felt my own lips pull back in a small smile.  
"Y-You fool... W-we're ninjas, we can't have all the t-time we want to ourselves…" even though I stuttered, I felt no shame to be in his arms at the moment, no shyness or fear. It just seemed natural, even though I had to admit that a part of me was still squirming, not used to being so close. But Naruto-kun was gentle, his hands still made routes around my back and his grin was just so… cute, that being shy felt like wasting a chance, a chance to feel and understand this heaven I was currently in.  
I loved him.

"Naruto-kun…" I spoke, lowering my head, my forehead touching on his shoulder as I drew in a shaky breath, firming my resolve to say what was in my heart, what was in my mind, what was there itching on every fiber of me.

"Yeah?" the oblivious, happy and caring tone of his made my lips smile and my heart clench. I always thought that he was cute when he was acting a little stupid, but not acknowledging my feelings even after all these, did hurt at times.

So I said it. I finally spoke.

"I love you."

…

Silence took its hold through my statement and I dared not look upwards. He didn't seem affected at all from my words, he didn't seem to react. He was just there, his hands frozen on my back, his breathing even and… I turned my head to touch my ear on his shoulders, feeling the rapid beating of his heart, the erratic way it seemed to dance in his chest, fast enough that I thought it was skipping beats from the excitement.

Worriedly, I pulled a little back and watched his face, and was surprised to find it frozen in a look of amazement and surprise. Slowly, almost fearing to touch him, I sought his cheeks with my hands, feeling the whisker-like birthmarks on his face, cherishing the warmth he brought to me with that simple touch. I didn't know if I should be worried or relieved at the moment.

"Naruto…?" for once, even to my surprise, I forgot the –kun in the sentence, and blushed slightly, remembering how he had started calling me –chan a few minutes ago, something I could have only dreamed of him doing.

As if my voice brought him out of his trance, Naruto's eyes focused on mine, with an intensity and hope in them that I wasn't sure if I should fear or be happy about.

"What did you say…?" disbelief, more hope and even happiness seemed to fill his voice to the brim. How could I take that away from him?

Of course I repeated myself, cupping his cheeks.

"I love you." I spoke, and the moment the words left my lips, his mouth came crushing on mine. He didn't kiss me, he simply, fiercely, pushed his lips against mine like the inexperienced teenager we both where. I didn't know how to kiss, nor would I have had done the same thing in his place. I was still too shy for that.

But I was glad. I was elevated. I felt happy, like that feeling was washing over me in waves, like every pain I ever had didn't matter, like the world around us was only a blur, like everything else was meaningless. There were no fireworks or brilliant lights flashing around, only me and him in a sweet embrace and an even sweeter kiss.

Carefully, almost trembling, he moved his lips, kissing me gently, moving slowly, and through all the feelings that where running rampart inside me, I found the willpower to control myself and comply to his invitation to the dance. Like silk our kiss felt, his lips being the softest thing I had even touched with any part of my body. He was so warm, I felt like wanting to melt into him, hug him closer, deepen our kiss.

If I was ever proud of one thing in my entire life, from the moment I saw him to the moment of my death, it was the fact that I loved him. I loved Naruto, and that feeling stayed inside me forever, for he wasn't just my first love, but the first being to care for me, the first one to see me for who I was and accept it, the first one… to believe in me.

He was the one that gave meaning to my life, and as sappy as it may sound, it's no less than the truth.

Even though I had no doubt that this was a first kiss for the both of us, Naruto was very gentle and slow in his work, careful, steady, something that wasn't really him. The Naruto I knew was a bouncing ball of energy. I wanted that Naruto.

So I took the initiative, wondering where little shy Hinata was lost into. Maybe she was overwhelmed from all this new emotions, maybe I cast her aside the very day I didn't faint in his embrace, maybe my shyness was just my insecurity. But I felt secured there, in his arms. I felt like it was okay to not be shy and reserved.

Titling my head to the side, I pushed a little more, kissing him more fiercely. He seemed to take the message and replied accordingly. But just our lips touching didn't seem to be enough. It just didn't seem to be exactly right. It was like something was missing.

And when his tongue touched my lips, ever so slightly, even by accident maybe, I knew what was this missing part. I closed my lips around his slippery tongue, telling him it was okay. He understood, which was another strange thing since Naruto-kun usually was quite dense, and began stroking my lips with that small pink appendage of his. It sent pleasurable shivers down my spine.

And just as I was about to do the same to him, I half-opened my eyelids, and shock was displayed in his deep blue eyes.

"Oh shit…" and with that, Naruto was gone in a puff of smoke. When that wisp cleared, the blood drained from my face as I realized just who had made my Naruto-kun turn into a cloud.

"I understand that you like to display affection, my daughter, but doing so publicly is not something I recommend." Otou-san…! While trying to suppress my horror, I took a step back, fearful for what my father would yell at me this time. And he would have a right, what kind of father doesn't maul his daughter's boyfriend?

Wait…

"It was a wonderful night, but your _kareshi _had had to escape before being killed. Man, that was a fatal blow!" Naruto spoke from behind me, startling me to a breathless state. My father's eyes where burning literal holes in Naruto's head. Did he call himself my boyfriend…? Didn't that mean that I was his girlfriend…?

"You kawarimied with a clone… how thoughtful of you." I didn't dare think that my father would have murdered Naruto-kun in cold blood like that. He was a powerful man, he should have known when and where to strike.

Naruto grinned at us "See you tomorrow, Hinata-chan." He said and pecked me quickly on the lips, grinning like a fool as my father's fist through his head turned him into a cloud once more. I blinked.

"This shadow clones are quite irksome… My daughter, from now on, at least until you get older, try to avoid public shows of affection before me and the general public. It's not how a Hyuuga should behave." He chastised me and I bowed my head low, nodding, still confused as I hadn't even realized the Naruto that held me had been switched with a clone… was he always that good at kawarimi?

My father sighed, a rare show of emotion from his behalf

"And here I was worried where did you run off every day lately. Come, we have to go home, it is getting late after all." He spoke and I had little choice but to follow, moving beside him in a silence I had bestowed to set my mind straight.

Gazing behind us, I smiled, seeing Naruto in a corner grin widely at me. Then, exactly like he was supposed to, he began jumping around, laughing and yelling at the top of his lungs something about love and babies and becoming Hokage. I couldn't help myself from giggling.

Sadly, I missed the amused little grin on my father's own face.

_**[The next day, at the gates of Konoha]**_

"So… I guess this is it." Hinata had come to bid me farewell, and I was really happy for that, since no one else really knew that I would leave this early, so no one else was present. Even ero-sennin was decent enough to give us some time alone. Half an hour tops, he had said.

"Naruto-kun… you won't forget me, right?" she spoke, a tint of fear in her pretty voice. I chuckled, grinning slightly at her.

"Baka, how could I forget the first girl that said she loved me? I just hope you won't be the one forgetting me and changing your mind while I'm gone." I spoke, keeping my grin in place, trying to pass it as a joke, even though it pained me inside to think like that, that she would pass me over a few days after I left, going for another guy.

She took my face in her small hands, bent forward, and kissed me. I was more than stunned, that Hinata, the same shy and socially withdrawn Hinata, would do such a thing of her own accord. It did also make me happy though.

"Aishiteru, sore o wasurenaide kudasai…"  I couldn't help my voice giving up on me… I never thought someone would actually feel this way towards me, that he would _want _me to know he loves me, that he cared for me that deeply to the point he'd ask me not to forget…

Not that there was any chance I would.

"Stupid…" I hugged her close to me, feeling her arms circle around my own body. How would I miss these simple embraces… I already felt anxious about coming back.

"Thank you, Hinata. You don't dare forget me either, ok? I'll be back, and that's a promise!" I nearly yelled, which didn't seem to bother her that much, as she smiled at me widely, that pure, innocent, caring smile she seemed to wear whenever she was happy. And I liked seeing that smile directed to me, 'cause I knew that I was her source of happiness.

Slowly, I bent down, giving her another small kiss before rising to retreat, seeing my sensei move towards us with a knowing smile and a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you too, but we really have to get going Naruto. Don't worry, ojou-chan, I'll make sure he comes back in one piece!" he slapped me on the back and laughed loudly, earning quite the rant of swears from me as I vainly tried to pummel him to the ground, which was quite pathetic, as he simply laughed and dodged my fury.

We had come well on the edge of the main gate's of Konoha, when I made the clone that chased Jiraiya puff into a cloud of smoke, dismissing him.

I turned back towards Hinata, who seemed amused by my little display of shadow clone usage. Grinning, I gave her another small kiss, which she welcomed, hugged her one last time, and then, to my ever so rising displeasure, detached myself from her. Sighing, I let my eyes fall to the ground, feeling a blush creep its way on my face.

"And… you know… I'll write every now and then and… well, yeah, just wanted to tell ya that…"

"Enough joking around kid, we gotta go!" Jiraiya, clearly not amused from my elusive tactics, was back with a vengeance as he grabbed me from the collar and began dragging me towards the gates while Hinata watched in stunned silence at the sannin's speed.

"Wha! W-wait, sensei, I need to say something! One last thing!" I pleaded.

"You had your time and you wasted it kid, sorry." I was so damn sure that he was getting some kind of sadistic joy out of this. And I swore to myself that I would burn every porno book that dared cross his hands while on this travel, as well as paint his face while he slept.

But, I still had something to say, and no damn old pervert would hold me back.

I was nearly ready to exit (or rather get dragged) the gates of Konoha, when I drew in a deep breath, and yelled at the top of my lungs:

"**I LOVE YOU TOO, HINATA!"** and I was pretty sure every damn human, squirrel and generally any creature with ears within a kilometer heard me, which actually made me even happier. From this distance, I couldn't be quite sure, but I think I saw her lips form one word along with the beautiful smile she had…

"Baka…" she said, while disappearing from my eyes…

It would be just two miserable years of training, so what? I would make it up to her the moment I stepped my damned foot within Konoha. I would make sure that she would be happy with me, I would not betray her trust in me, for she was the first really precious person in my life… I never forgot her, my feelings for her where always there, in my heart, till the day I died…

I was getting scared at my own sappy thoughts… and even more scared at the fact that it didn't bother me…

**_A/N: I did take great joy in writing this chapter, and I must admit, I feel much better writing romance-drama scenes than battle and puzzle ones. I'm just not that good at them, they aren't easy to have inspiration for. I'm an emotional guy, who doesn't have to cut his wrists or paint his face black in some bizarre, indonesian originating I suppose attempt to get possitive attention in order to outbalance the waves of negativity his whole being emits._**

**_And with that said, I'm in high hopes that I'll get past my writer's block on 'The Ashbringer' and continue writing that damned story. Even if squirrel aids destroys humanity or even if a catnip takes over Obama, I still want to finish my stories, even if it takes years to do so... I've been on FF for two whole, now going for three, years... time flies by like a motorcycle driver on drugs with black sunglasses during a starless night going down an unlighted street full of children running rampart over a foot ball... 22 children, to be exact, which only highlights just how badass that biker is when he doesn't run into any of the kids but destroys the ball and incidentaly makes them all cry and get hit by the next oncoming car. _**

**_This is just an understatement as to how fucked up time can be. =)_**

**_Thanks to all of you for reading this, even my A/N nonsense, and have kept supporting me throughout this free-lance carreer of mine. Remember that I always reply to reviews people, you're love doesn't go unnoticed._**

**_Yours,_**

**_HoNdeR All MiGhTy  
_**


End file.
